Chazarrae Blackwell
Chazarrae "Chaz" Balcoin, is a major recurring character. Chaz is the son of Carson Blackwell and an unknown mother, and the step-son to Katerina Blackwell, as well as the older half-brother of Elizabeth Blackwell-Pierce and Kaiaphas Blackwell-Pierce, the grandson of Christopher Blackwell and Esther Blackwell, the great-grandson of Silas Balcoin, the nephew of Adalyn Blackwell, Niklaus Blackwell, Kai Blackwell, Harrison Blackwell, Grayson Blackwell and Anna Blackwell, the older cousin of Jacob Blackwell, an unborn cousin, Rose Blackwell, Hope Blackwell, Lillian-Rose Blackwell and Sophia Blackwell. Chaz is also the biologic father of Isabella Blackwell. He is an extremely powerful witch who practices both ancestral and sacrificial magic. Chazarrae is a 330-year-old hybrid. Chaz is a member of the Balcoin Bloodline and the leader of the Blackwell Circle. Early History Chaz was born in the Kingdom of Norway as Chazarrae Lutarius Blackwell 'to Carson Blackwell an unnamed mother. He was born as the first son of Carson Blackwell. He is the older half-brother of siblings Elizabeth Blackwell-Pierce and Kaiaphas Blackwell-Pierce. He used to be a member of the Blackwell Circle until their last leader died and he became leader. Chaz is the father of witch-siphon Isabella Blackwell. Chaz fell in love with an unknown women. The day of Chaz and her wedding, Kai, his paternal uncle, stabbed her in the abdomen multiple times causing her and Isabella to die. Later revealed that the circle had preformed a spell to transfer Isabella into Adalyn, her great-aunt. After Isabella was born, he decided to avenge his daughter because of the death of her mother (Caused by her uncle Kai). Personality When it comes to his feelings for Elizabeth, Chaz tends to not think straight and loses control of his emotions, despite this, he has no blind spot when it comes to the people that Elizabeth cares about. Chaz is light-hearted, cheerful, carefree, laid-back and fun-loving. He hates being locked indoors and loves to party, although he later warms up to his youngest sister. Chaz also possesses good morals, as he shows guilt and remorse for his actions. Most people believe that Chazarrae Blackwell is a selfish spoiled brat, a party boy and a womanizer as well as being very ignorant. Physical Appearance Chaz is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. Powers and Abilities Chazarrae is a very powerful witch and practitioner of sacrificial magic and ancestral magic, as proven when he began regaining control of his body from Dahlia's control, eventually regaining complete control, something that no other possessed witch was capable of throughout the show. Upon awakening, Chaz easily subdued Carson, his father by easily snapping his neck. He also demonstrated considerable power when he telekinetically sent Dahlia flying into the next room and when he gave Kai, the Original Hybrid a painful aneurysm that briefly brought him to his knees. His cloaking spells were also very strong. He's also knowledgeable about protection spells Weaknesses Chaz has the typical weakness of a human/witch. Relationships ''Main Article: Chaz and Elizabeth '' Elizabeth Blackwell Chazarrae is Elizabeth's older half-brother. He saved her from the sacrifice ritual. He cares for her deeply and would destroy those who ever harmed her. Chaz is Elizabeth's legal father. He would watch over her when her father could not. Chazarrae and his sister are fairly close. They always care for one another Isabella Blackwell ''Main Article: Chazarrae and Isabella Chaz loves his daughter. He would give his life to her. He would destroy those who would dare harm her and put her life in jeopardy. *Rose and Chaz (Relatives/Best Friends) *Christopher and Chaz *Carson and Chaz (Father and Son/Allies) *Eva and Chaz (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Harrison and Chaz (Relatives\Allies) Possessions * 'Blackwell Family Ring- '''A ring that protect's Chaz from dying a supernatural death * 'Blackwell Talisman- '''A Family Necklace that gets passed down to each generation of Blackwell Men. Trivia *Chaz is Elizabeth's Best Friend *Chaz is Elizabeth's Mentor in Magic *Chaz is very positive towards most of his sister's choices *Chaz listen's to every thing his sister says *Chaz is binded to his sister's life *Chaz respects his sister more than anyone *Chaz is European *Chaz shares almost 99.9% of resemblance of his father due to being his doppelganger (Except the Hair) *Chaz Inherits most of his father's traits *Chaz is the 5th Morningstar to recive both the ring and necklace Tropes '''Click Expand To Reveal Tropes *Chaz is a Protagonist. Although, he is also classified as a Deuteragonist *Chaz can also be classified as a Hero Protagonist since he is both the hero of the family as well as a protagonist. *Chaz could possibly be classified as a Dynamic Character. Since the start of the family, Chaz has gone through the most changes and ups and downs on a characterization basis. He could also be categorized as a Rounded Character. Chaz seems to be one of the characters that is well-written with a solid back story and insight into his past. Quotes Coming Soon! Category:Morningstar Family Category:Warlocks Category:Male Characters